Todo comenzó con un trozo de papel
by KariiChii
Summary: ¿Quien diría que escribir pensamientos en un simple pedazo de papel resultaría de esta forma? *TwoShot* StinLu (Sting x Lucy)
1. Punto de vista de Lucy

**Es mi primer fanfic aquí (Por ahora un oneshot), así que espero lo disfruten y me ayuden y critiquen para poder crecer en esto! Bueno y si les gusta pensaría en hacer una continuación aun no lo se, depende de ustedes :)**

* * *

_"La verdad es que nunca creí que me enamoraría de esta manera, y menos de un hombre como él, pero no se que tiene esa persona que me lleva a un mundo fuera de lo usual y hace que me olvide de todo lo que pasa a mi alrededor. Tal vez debería decírselo. ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? Esta persona ha hecho muchas cosas malas, pero aun así… él ha cambiado."_

- aaah!

- ¿Qué sucede Lucy?- pregunto una alegre Mirajane

- N-Nada, es solo que el personaje de este libro me saca un poco de quicio jejeje

- ya veo, nee Lucy, cambiado un poco de tema, no te has percatado que Sting-kun te ha estado observado mucho últimamente?- añadiendo esto con cierto tono de picardía.

- ¿¡Q-QUE!? ¿¡Sting!? N-No… estas equivocada – dijo con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas

- are, are… no crees que harían una buena pareja?

- P-pero que dices Mira?! B-bueno yo me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde, hasta mañana!

Dicho esto salió a paso apresurado del gremio para así tomar rumbo a su departamento, sin embargo en todo el camino no logro quitarse las palabras de Mirajane de su cabeza.

_"¿Qué rayos estoy pensando? Lo mejor será apresurarme en llegar"_

Al llegar a su destino se fue directamente al baño para darse una relajante ducha y así tratar de quitar esos pensamientos absurdos de su mente. Al tiempo que salía de esta pensó que la mejor manera de despejar su mente seria con un poco de lectura.

-¿¡Dónde está!? Estoy segura que… ¡NO! Salí tan apresurada que deje el libro en el gremio, y lo peor de todo es que dentro de este está…

- ¡Hola rubia! ¿¡Que buscas!?

- ¡STING! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Y además! ¡Deja de entrar por la ventana que para eso existen las puertas!

- ¡Vamos rubia! ¡No seas aburrida! Además de que me he tomado la molestia de traerte esto que se te quedo en la barra del gremio. – En su rostro se reflejaba una de sus típicas risas burlonas, pero que sin embargo hacían derretirse a nuestra protagonista.

- G-gracias – dijo con un tenue sonrojo y una sonrisa sincera.

- No te creas tanto rubia, fue Mirajane la que me dijo que te trajera el libro.

_"Debí de imaginarlo, debe ser otro de sus tantos planes -_-U"_

-Claro que de camino aquí me puse a revisar el libro y encontré algo muy interesante- mostrando un trozo de papel doblado.

La cara de Lucy se volvió de un rojo muy vivo. Intento articular alguna palabra pero se le fue imposible, quedo muda tras el comentario hecho por el dragón slayer de la luz.

-Que sucede rubia? – dijo esto acercándose de una manera muy peligrosa al rostro de Lucy.

-…- Esta solo atino a retroceder, se sentía como una presa siendo asechada. – P-por favor dame el p-papel -

-¿Cuál? ¿Este? –Dijo enseñando el papel - Pues no quiero – una sonrisa burlona apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

- ¡Dámelo! – exigió la rubia al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre él en un intento casi inútil de recuperarlo, pero perdió el equilibro y en su deseo de permanecer de pie sujeto la muñeca de Sting enviándolos a ambos al suelo, en una posición un tanto comprometedora. Lucy en el suelo con un Sting sobre ella.

- Q-quítate de encima - dijo desviando la mirada con las mejillas bastantes sonrojadas.

- No – la tomo de la cara obligándola a mirarlo. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- C-claro que no! No pones nerviosa ni a las moscas.

- Pues tu voz y tu cuerpo dicen todo lo contrario – dijo con arrogancia.

- ¿Qué quieres de… - no pudo terminar la frase pues se vio interrumpida con los cálidos labios del dragón slayer sobre los suyos.

_"No puedo creer que me este besando, sus labios son tan cálidos y dulces"_

El beso se vio interrumpido cuando la necesidad de aire los invadió a ambos.

-¿P-por qué hiciste e-eso? – dijo una muy sonrojada y confundida Lucy

- Porque quise – su sonrisa burlona y arrogante volvió a aflorar en su boca.

Dicho esto Sting se levanto del suelo para dirigirse a la cama de nuestra rubia para luego acostarse en ella.

-¿¡Que crees que haces!?

- ¿No es obvio? Dormir

- ¡Pues ve a dormir a tu casa!

Sin embargo estas palabras quedaron en el aire, Sting ya se había quedado profundamente dormido.

-¿Qué hare contigo? – dijo con una muy sincera sonrisa.

Lucy al observar el suelo se percata que el papel por el cual había comenzado todo esto seguía ahí, se agacho para recogerlo y luego leerlo en voz baja.

_"Tal vez nunca se lo diga, pero gracias a todas sus bromas y sus incesantes intentos de subirme el ánimo cuando me encuentro triste termine enamorándome completamente de ese rubio idiota."_

-Quizás debería dejar de escribir mis pensamientos.

Dicho esto, dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió a su cama para dormir junto al rubio que le robo el corazón desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo, es cortito pero era como una prueba para ver si les gustaba la historia y si quieren que continué :3**

**((Claro que tengo ideas en mi cabeza sobre celos de natsu, un enredo con lissana, por ahí también un rogue, flash backs de como se comenzó a enamorar lucy de sting y también si les gusta hacer otro capitulo desde la perspectiva de sting))**

**CHAITO! y espero sus comentarios :D**


	2. Punto de vista de Sting

**Bueno gracias a algunos comentarios que me pidieron que continuara decidí hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Sting, bueno espero que lo disfruten :D**

* * *

_"Aun no puedo creer que siga sentado aquí solo por observarla a ella, yo el gran Sting Eucliffe prometí nunca enamorarme de ninguna mujer, pero aquí me tiene atrapado con su dulce aroma a vainilla y esos ojos color chocolate que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vi, claro que nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos delante de ella, pero…"_

-aaaaaa…-

- y ese suspiro? A qué viene?- pregunto un curioso pelinegro

- No viene a nada, es solo que la última misión aun me tiene un poco adolorido-

- Si tú lo dices-

- Hey!- lanzo otro suspiro resignado ante la situación con su querido amigo Rogue- Oye ahora que lo pienso donde esta Lector y Fro?

- Lector esta con Lily y Fro creo que fue con Happy a pescar-

- aaaaah…! ¡Estoy aburrido! Me gustari… - pero se sintió interrumpido al sentir que una chica de cabello rubio caminaba a paso rápido hacia las puertas del gremio para luego perderse entre las persona que aun rondaban por los alrededores – Y ahí se fue mi entretención.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto con la misma expresión seria de siempre.

- N-no por nada, vuelvo enseguida iré a la barra por un batido, quieres que te traiga algo?

- No, no te preocupes.

- Como quieras

Dicho esto se dirigió a la barra donde una alegre Mirajane lo observaba con una mirada de picardía.

-¿Por qué me miras así?- pregunto un fastidiado Sting

- Por nada, es solo que crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Lucy?

- Estas imaginando cosas – pero a medida que decía esto se le fue formando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- vamos! No tienes de que estar avergonzado! Es más! Te voy a ayudar! – dijo esto a medida que su sonrisa se volvió a ampliar.

- Ya te dije que te lo estas imaginando –

- are, are… entonces a quien podría decirle que le devuelva este libro que se le quedo aquí en la barra?

- Un libro? – pregunto muy extrañado.

- Si, es que salió tan apresurada que lo olvido aquí –

- E-está bien, yo se lo llevare – tal y como había dicho tomo el libro para así dirigirse a la casa de la ya conocida rubia, mientras una Mira observaba como se marchaba por las puertas del gremio a medida que volvía a regalar una de sus tantas miradas llenas de picardía.

_"Supongo que esta es una buena excusa para ir a verla" – _Pensó esto al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro – _"De todas formas que es este libro?" – _A medida que lo hojeaba vio caer un trozo de papel, se agacho para recogerlo para así luego leerlo.

-Creo que ya encontré la forma de entretenerme- dijo esto para luego mostrar sus afilados colmillos en una amplia sonrisa llena de arrogancia propia de él.

Dicho esto tomo rumbo por las calles de Magnolia para así llegar a la casa de Lucy. Cuando finalmente llego a su destino no se le ocurrió nada mejor que entrar por la ventana, porque a pesar de todo le encantaba molestar a la rubia y ver sus reacciones.

- ¡Hola rubia! ¿¡Que buscas!?

- ¡STING! ¿¡Que haces aquí!? ¡Me diste un susto de muerte! ¡Y además! ¡Deja de entrar por la ventana que para eso existen las puertas!

- ¡Vamos rubia! ¡No seas aburrida! Además de que me he tomado la molestia de traerte esto que se te quedo en la barra del gremio. – Dijo esto para luego acompañarlo con una de sus típicas sonrisas burlonas.

-G-gracias – Al decir esto un tenue sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, junto a una sonrisa sincera dejando a nuestro dragón slayer de la luz con el corazón en la mano, pero para cambiar la situación no se le ocurrió nada mejor que decir una de sus tantas bromas pesadas.

- No te creas tanto rubia, fue Mirajane la que me dijo que te trajera el libro.

Una mirada pensativa apareció por el rostro de Lucy que no paso desapercibida por Sting, asi que decidió que este era el momento de su jugada.

-Claro que de camino aquí me puse a revisar el libro y encontré algo muy interesante- dijo esto mostrando un trozo de papel doblado a la mitad.

Este vio que la cara de su rubia iba cambiando a un color rojo vivo, mientras que intentaba articular palabras pero que no salía nada de su boca. Mientras reía internamente decidió acercarse a una distancia para nada prudente.

– Que sucede rubia?

La vio retroceder lentamente

-P-por favor dame el p-papel – dijo con un notorio nerviosismo en su voz

-¿Cuál? ¿Este? –Dijo enseñando el papel - Pues no quiero – una sonrisa burlona apareció de nuevo en su rostro.

-¡Dámelo! – Al momento que la escucho decir esto vio a Lucy abalanzándose encima de él para arrebarle el papel, pero en un rápido movimiento logro hacerse a un lado mientras observaba que la rubia perdía el equilibrio, pero no tuvo en consideración que ella se sostendría de él para poder mantenerse de pie y así lograr hacerlos caer ambos al suelo.

Y ahí se encontraba él, sobre la maga de los espíritus estelares. La vio ahí con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas a la vez que apartaba los ojos de su vista.

-Q-quítate de encima- exigió.

-No- dijo esto al mismo tiempo que tomo sus mejillas para evitar que volviera a desviar su mirada- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te pongo nerviosa?

- C-claro que no! No pones nerviosa ni a las moscas.

- Pues tu voz y tu cuerpo dicen todo lo contrario – añadió esto con su típica voz arrogante.

- ¿Q-que quieres de… - No la dejo terminar puesto que no se pudo resistir a esos labios que tenía enfrente, esos labios que había anhelado desde hace algún tiempo atrás.

Por desgracia de ambos el beso fue interrumpido por la necesidad de tomar aire.

-P-por qué hiciste e-eso? – podía notar su nerviosismo ante la situación y no pudo evitar burlarse de ella un poco.

- Porque quise – dijo esto a medida que se levantaba de sobre la rubia y se dirigía a la cama de Lucy para así acostarse en ella.

- ¿¡Que crees que haces!? – pregunto muy alterada.

- ¿No es obvio? Dormir.

Gracias al olor a vainilla que estaba impregnado en la cama de la maga de los espíritus celestiales logro conciliar el sueño casi inmediatamente toco la almohada, escucho que Lucy le decía algo sin embargo no logro comprender lo que dijo.

Lo último que Sting recordó de esa noche fue sentir el cálido calor de la rubia a su lado y su exquisito aroma que lo tenía loco desde que lo sintió por primera vez.

* * *

**Bueno este es un POQUITO mas largo que el anterior y bueno quería decir que esto quedara como un TwoShot y que las ideas que tenia las utilizare para hacer un fanfic mas extenso, el cual comenzare el día de mañana, así que espero sus comentarios para saber si les gusto o si tienen alguna critica para que me la hagan saber c: suerte! y nos leemos en mi proximo fanfic :D**


End file.
